


Easing the Pain

by Herowrath3



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Bukkake, Byleth swears once, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Free Use, Gangbang, Grief/Mourning, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, byleth takes no prisoners, none of the mercenaries are named, sothis isn't involved don't worry, the biting and rough stuff is mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: [Spoilers for Chapter 10] Byleth spends a day off at Garreg Mach's tavern, trying to drink away her sorrows. Some mercenaries allied with the Church offer to help and she decides to take advantage of their offer.





	Easing the Pain

_Come to think of it_, Byleth thought as she downed...well, she didn't even remember how much she'd drunk. What was important was that she had never _gotten_ drunk before. Sure, she'd gotten a little buzzed from time to time, but never the "I don't know who I am" level of wasted her father could get.

Her father...

She grimaced and motioned for yet another refill. The bartender was refilling her cup before she even finished waving to him. A fast worker, that one.

But yes, it was because of her father that she was here.

What happened wasn't his fault. If anything, it was hers for not seeing the danger right in front of her eyes. She'd never taught Monica directly, but she was always roaming the Monastery - surely she should have noticed she wasn't to be trusted, right? How could she have let her run free like that, letting her do whatever she wanted until...

"Father..." she muttered under her breath.

She could hear Sothis offering words of comfort in the back of her head. She appreciated them, but they weren't what she needed right now.

She took another swig.

_Why can't I just get drunk too?  
_

* * *

"If it isn't the Professor!"

She stayed silent as four mercenaries allied with the Knights of Seiros noticed her. Two of them - a redhead and brunet - sat on either side of her while two others went looking for...who cares. She faintly remembered the former flirting with her when she first arrived (like a certain redheaded student, now that she thought about it) but the others were brand-new to her.

"Our condolences for your loss. Jeralt was a great man. You know, we all heard stories of the Blade Breaker, but seeing him in person?" the redhead shook his head as her beckoned the bartender. "Stronger than the legends say. Kinder too."

"And funnier!" the brunet added. "Heck, just last week we were having a drinking contest and that madman wins by just...you listening?"

Byleth had nodded to their initial greetings but was now staring into her half-filled goblet. The redhead clapped her on the back.

"Drowning your sorrows, eh? Can't blame yeh." Byleth had missed when the two newcomers had received their drinks, but they were now raising their cups to her. "A toast?"

"..." she obliged.

"To the Blade Breaker! And the father of the loveliest instructor to enter the gates of Garreg Mach!" The duo downed their cups in single mouthfuls.

_Ah._

She was sure they genuinely missed her father like everyone else, but they were just here to flirt after all. She downed her goblet after they put theirs down.

"Not in the mood for company, Professor?"

"..."

"You know, talking helps when you're feeling down. Heck, I lost a friend last year and I'd have been lost if I hadn't - "

"- flirted with whoever happened to be here at the time?"

The redhead blinked, then chuckled. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "You're as sharp as they say."

"You think _now_ is the right time to court me?"

"Court you? Oh heavens, no." He looked both ways before leaning in. Byleth prepared to recoil, but the man didn't smell as horrible as she was expecting. He flashed a smile to his friend (who had also inclined his head toward them) before continuing. "You see, I actually live a little outside Garreg Mach, but I came here to make a report before leaving on another mission tomorrow."

"To...to look for my father's killer?"

"No. We work with the Knights, but we haven't been trusted with that honor. We have something much more mundane on our hands, so we'll be travelling quite a ways away." He smirked, his smile faltering as Byleth just gave him her usual dead stare. "Anyway, since I'm only staying here the night I've rented a room upstairs. How about it?"

"What about it?" She had a suspicion, but surely he wasn't going to be so forward.

"Well, remember what I told you about my friend dying? Well, what really made things better was finding a _fiiine_ waitress here. The boys and I took her upstairs for a lovely night and we left the next day as new men. Catch my drift?"

"Really?" She cast an eye around the room. "Not many people around today, so good luck finding one of those."

"...you're really gonna make us spell it out, aren't you?" Byleth had almost forgotten the second man was there.

"Spell what out?"

"Why would we invite a waitress when we have you? You're much easier on the eyes than anyone else in this little town!"

"I see..."

"See what?" the redhead was speaking again. "Look, a woman as beautiful as you, as well travelled and famous as you? Don't tell me you haven't had some wild nights in bars like this. Just look at you!" He panned his eyes up and down her body, pausing at her exposed navel and legs and licking his lips at her armored breasts on his way up. "You already look dressed to suck in some poor sod and spit him out in the morning!"

"And you want to be that poor sod?"

The men guffawed. "If that's what you think we're more than happy to accept your challenge!"

"Hmm..." Maybe she was drunk after all, but she felt the urge to do something reckless. "Tell me, what would be the best thing you'd get out of this - a chance to mourn my father or a chance to sleep with me?"

"W - well...a chance to mourn your father, of course."

"Hmph."

"What? It's true!" Both men looked affronted. _The nerve._ "Look, we're not gonna pass up the chance to spend a night with something as lovely as you, but we do genuinely, honestly miss your old man."

"And you show it by trying to seduce his only daughter." _I'm not even sure about _that _anymore...whatever._ Odd. She didn't even see her own cup being refilled. She really must be drunk. "So, is it just going to be you two or will you be inviting your friends too?"

The two men looked at each other in surprise. "You...wait, you're saying - "

"I'm saying I have a lot building up inside me right now and I don't even know what it is. I need to burn it, and if you clowns want to be a part of it when I do, then so be it."

The two shared another glance, then smiled at her. The brunet stood up. "In that case, I'll go get our friends. The lug behind you will take you to your quarters for the night, m'lady."

"Hmph."

* * *

Sothis had given her panicked thoughts on the matter as she walked up the stairs, but Byleth apologised to her and bade her sleep through what was to come - the little girl just gave her a troubled "I'll try" and she hadn't heard from her since. But now that Sothis was gone Byleth realised she didn't have any emotions of her own. She sat on the bed the redhead pointed out to her - she couldn't be bothered to remember his name - and slipped off her heels, greave and gauntlets, but even the thought of having sex with multiple strangers in a single night did nothing for her. No anxiety, no fear...not even lust; surely she should have felt that at least?

Redhead sat next to her and tried to tilt her chin towards him, but she batted it away.

"Wait for the others," she snapped. Not that it took them very long to appear.

The brunet walked into the room followed by four other men. Two - a man with black hair and one with dark blue hair - she recognised as the duo she'd seen before, but the others - a sandy blond and another brunet - were new. All five ogled her, but she just turned to Redhead. "You never did tell me how many there'd be."

"I'm sure the fabled Ashen Demon can handle a few lowly mercs."

"I'm sure I can."

The boast prompted some chuckles in the crowd as Blond closed the door. Redhead pressed her chin towards him again and this time she relented. He kissed her. He was pretty good actually, though she refused to open her mouth, no matter how many times he flicked his tongue over her lips. He clawed at her jacket in retaliation, eventually unclasping it and dropping it flat onto the mattress behind her.

As though a switch had been flicked she saw the assembled crowd advance on her from the corner of her eye. And just like that they were on her. One man grabbed her chest, feeling the weight of her orbs in his palms before trying to unclasp her breastplate. Another unbuckled her belt and starting tugging her shorts down her hips at the first sign of their slackening. A third caressed her hair, but as though to counteract this sudden warmth the fourth placed her hand on his clothed member. She rubbed it through his trousers and she heard him moan.

The man working on her shorts pulled them down her legs, she raised her feet so he could remove it from her body entirely before doing the same to her stockings. Her breastplate came off next with two men fondling a breast each. She pushed Redhead away so she could focus on pulling down the pants of the man (Blond) who'd taken her hand before, followed by his underwear. His member was erect and perfectly average. She took it into her hand and stroked him up and down as her panties left her body. A few whistles erupted from around her and she felt Redhead get up and start to disrobe. Two pairs of hands grabbed the base of her shirt and pulled, causing her to let go of Blond. The shirt was tossed to one side and the two men immediately leaned over her to figure out where the hooks of her bra were. They figured it out almost at once and one of them tore it away from her, leaving her completely nude before six horny strangers. A second pair of wolf whistles erupted before Brunet Two caressed her hair (again, it seemed, since his touch felt so similar to the mystery man before) and turned her head, only to present her with his member.

_Of course._ Of course that's why he'd been so gentle. She had expected it, but she still felt the bizarre urge to laugh. Suppressing it, she opened her mouth to let him in instead and began to suck. He moaned as she began to bob and she felt two men grab a breast each while another spread her legs. A fifth inserted a finger inside her core and she wondered where the sixth was as she took more of Brunet between her lips.

"Come on, lie her down! You're keepin' her all to yourself!" It was one of the four she hadn't heard speak yet. She heard Brunet 2 complain but relent. As soon as he left her mouth she was pushed flat on the bed and rolled onto her front. Two of them beckoned her to "get up" and "get on your hands and knees" and she did so, only to have Black Hair's dick in her face instead. She accepted it and felt someone insert two fingers into her entrance and spread it wide.

"How is she?"

"A _bit_ wet, I guess."

"You said she wanted this!"

"She did! But she's the Ashen Demon, of course she's slow!"

"Guess I'm up then."

Everyone except Black Hair complained - she heard him chuckle as he pulled her further down his member.

"Hey, she already moistened me up, didn't she?" She felt hands on her rear pull her cheeks apart, then a dick positioning itself at her entrance before being pushed in. It sounded like Brunet 2 was the first up tonight, and he felt just as average between her lower lips as he did between her upper lips. He pushed in. Her saliva may have eased his progress a little, but it still hurt. Not enough to cause discomfort by any means, just enough to remind her that she was - as they said - "slow" to experience the euphoria she should be feeling in this situation.

Brunet 2 pushed further and further inside her until he stopped and pulled out until just his head remained inside, then leaned into her again, grunting at the effort. His movement pushed her further along Dark Hair's dick and she heard both men moan as a result. The latter swore.

"Goddess, she's as good as she looks!"

Byleth could only think of the real Goddess currently hiding somewhere in the recesses of her mind as she bobbed up and down on him, feeling the brown-haired man at her rear settling into a rhythm. She felt hands paw at her rump and others reach down to grab her breasts. Others still toyed with her hair and yet one more took her hand and placed it on his uncovered dick. She stroked him off, now servicing three men at once.

For a while, her hand was the only part of her body that was active. Black Hair was supporting her shoulders, but also slamming his groin against her lips while Brunet 2 pounded her core. Then two men at her breasts were tugging at her flesh and twisting her nipples as others squeezed and shifted her buttocks to and fro. This continued until Brunet 2 started thrusting harder and harder, more and more erratically until -

"Goddess! You're so _tight_!" He pumped burst after burst of his seed inside her. He pulled out and cackled. "Who's next?!"

Everyone's hands left her body - the dick in her hand also pulled away - and she heard another small argument behind her until she heard one man push another aside and take up position behind her, angling his manhood at her entrance without shoving it in without warning. To think they didn't even bother asking her, or checking to see if she had enjoyed it?

...well, not that she cared.

The newcomer seemed longer than the first and had an easier time due to the brunet's semen soaking her innards, so it wasn't long until he was pounding his full length in and out of her. He built up to a steady rhythm, only for it to be ruined by the man in her mouth spasming. He gripped her head tight and roared, Byleth turning her head to the side at the last moment so that his cum hit the inside of her cheek rather than the back of her throat. He held her still as he fired the last ropes of his seed into her before falling back against the headrest with a sigh.

"You done?" Asked the man currently fucking her. She recognised Redhead's voice.

"You bet."

"'Bout time." Redhead hoisted her off Black Hair's dick by her breasts and suckled at her neck, still thrusting inside her. To the latter's lust-filled eyes she presented her sperm-filled mouth before swallowing as much as she could, letting the remains trickle down the sides of her mouth as he got off the bed. She wondered who would replace him as two heads - Brunet 1 and Blue Hair - pushed Redhead's hands away and latched onto her nipples.

It almost felt nice.

But it wasn't to last. Both men stepped away as Blond took his place at the head of the bed and they lowered her down to meet him. She opened her mouth as though both actions were linked and accepted him. He got to work.

Before long, Redhead came inside her with a roar and pulled out, she could feel his seed - and whatever remained of Brunet 2 before him - spilling out of her while Blond still pounded her jaw. Before her stomach could hit the mattress though, another man held her up and penetrated her, his entrance even easier than of the two before him. He built up to a rapid fuck even as Blond fought to keep himself steady. He failed. He flailed enough that Byleth had to pull her head out of his grasp to avoid choking and was rewarded with a blast of sperm to the face. With his hand still stroking her hair - thus keeping her head close - she stayed where she was and accepted his remaining blasts too, feeling them all trail down her features and down her neck or pool onto the bed below.

"Oh, you look _good_ like that Professor!" he chuckled as he got off, trying not to disturb her new makeup. She couldn't care less, using this moment to brace herself with her forearms as the stranger behind her continued pounding her womanhood. The men seemed to have vowed to not leave her with a single partner for too long though, as soon another man (she stopped caring who at this point) tilted her head up with a palm against her hairline and fed her his cock, taking care not to ruin her new visage until he built up to his own rhythm.

* * *

And so it continued. One man would orgasm inside her lower lips and would be replaced by another. The second would then shoot his seed into her mouth or over her face and he too would be replaced, with the other men tugged at her assets or demanding handjobs. They cheered when she finally orgasmed partway through her fourth fucking of the night, but it was a short-lived moment and they soon returned to egging each other on.

A small part of her started to wonder how these men could have so much stamina, but it was only a blowjob later (which ended in him spraying seed all over her face and hair) that she thought to look up at the next man inside her mouth and saw one with long green hair. She was so surprised he was able to thrust into her throat and cheered when she spluttered. She took the base of his member in her hand and sucked him off with rapid motions, bringing him to an early climax and swallowing as much as she could. He muttered a thanks as he got up, but she simply pushed herself up with her arms and looked around, her vision shaking slightly with each thrust from the man inside her.

_Two, four, six, eight..._

Another man - with bright orange hair this time - knelt in front of her but she refused to suck him, instead asking the room "How many of you are there?"

She was first answered by a series of quiet chuckles before:

"A problem shared is a problem halved, right?"

"You guys were having so much fun..."

"Hey, you didn't mind having fun with _this_ guy..."

From the chatter filtering in she could make out that the newcomers either heard the sound from their own rooms or were invited in by the men after she'd fucked or sucked them. It occured to her that she didn't mind the extra attention - in fact they might even be of service - but she had to make one thing clear...

Orange Hair pulled her forward and she pressed a hand against his hip, pushing him - just as the man in her vagina pushed against her rear - into a kneeling position. She bent down, but instead of sucking him bit down hard on a spot right next to his member.

"_Argh_! What the..! Someone get her off of me!"

Everyone started - even the man currently fucking her slowed to a halt - and she glowered at them all.

"Just don't get the wrong idea," was all she said before sucking Orange off as if nothing happened. She imagined everyone exchanging glances before the man behind her built back up to fucking her again - though he wasn't as forceful as he was before. He still came eventually, though she could tell he was trying to muffle his euphoria. There was a break after he pulled out and she realised this was the first time she could feel a man's sperm drip from her pussy for more than a few seconds.

_Maybe I went too far._ Even after all these years she still never grasped just what the legend of the Ashen Demon did to those around her. She sashayed her hips slightly and someone took the bait, though this one was much slower than the others.

She rolled her eyes and redoubled her efforts on Orange. Before long he too passed his peak and he too tried to fight against his own ecstasy. He pushed her away at the point of release and sprayed his seed in an arc over her head, like a miniature fountain, leaving his mark between her shoulder blades before his weaker bursts trailed a path over the crown of her head and onto her nose.

"Sorry," he mumbled before getting off. She looked around again, much easier since the coward in her pussy was barely fucking her at all and saw that the men in the room still had their dicks out but looked far more unsure of themselves...the green haired man whose cum she'd last swallowed and one of the other newcomers she'd spotted had even left!

"Tch."

She moved her hips forward, freeing herself of the dick inside her. She lay on her side, a hand on her hip and looked at his worried face, before grabbing and pulling him onto the bed beneath her. She knelt above his groin and impaled herself on his dick.

"Pathetic," she growled, moving up and down on him. "All of you: pathetic. You can't have sex with a woman who isn't submitting to your every whim? Grow up." She bent over the poor sap beneath her - another green haired man - and dug her nails into his shoulders. "You wanted to fuck me, so _fuck me._"

She impaled herself over and over on him a few more times before the message sunk in. He grabbed her hips and thrust upward, meeting each and every one of her own. She felt her breasts sway as she moved, feeling the slight pull of gravity as they bounced up and down before two hands crept from behind her and grabbed them. She heard a quiet chuckle in her ear as the figure pulled her up and felt the damp tip of a hard dick against the small of her back.

"So, anything goes?"

"Of course."

"Well, there is something I've always wanted to try..."

The man - Brunet 1? She didn't remember (or care) anymore - clapped her ass before pulling her cheeks apart and pressing his head against her smaller hole. Without waiting for permission her pushed into her, timing this final violation with one of his friend's thrusts. Byleth felt her eyes bulge slightly, but stayed silent as Brunet forced his head inside and took a moment to adjust.

"Ah...the Goddess truly blessed you, you know?"

_You don't know the half of it._

Every time she bottomed out on Greenie, Brunet pushed further inside her. One thrust, two, three...and now he was bottomed out inside her too. It was a bizarre sensation, but got even stranger when he too actively started pumping in and out of her. The two men settled into a pattern of one invading her as the other left, bending her forward to give them both room to move. She planted her hands on either side of Green's head, her breasts dangling below her. The men around her took the bait and soon it felt like every inch of her skin was beneath someone's palm. Two different people were kneading a breast each, hands were caressing her lower cheeks, a hand lightly tugged her hair until she turned toward him. He presented her with a dick that she took into her mouth, though with two people using her lower holes she couldn't suck him as thoroughly as she could before. He cheered regardless and she felt yet another man take the hand she wasn't using to support her head and place it on his dick. She began to jerk him off and the cheers increased.

She'd scared them, she'd encouraged them; now a new routine emerged. She serviced four men at once; jerking, sucking, fucking. She felt Greenie's grip on her waist tighten, heard his grunts beneath grit teeth and finally felt his seed flood her core. He stayed still, trying to hide his afterglow from the crowd surrounding them until they felt Brunet's frantic thrusts before he emptied into her ass. Brunet pulled out, prompting a gasp from Byleth's filled mouth when his head popped out, pulling her hips with it just enough for Greenie to fall out of her. She gave the dick in her mouth her full attention until he too came and she swallowed every drop. He pulled out with a happy sigh and - as if on cue - the dick in her hand erupted, coating her face with seed. She wiped cum from her eyes, by which time two newcomers took their places at each of her lower entrances. She let them inside as two more took residence in her mouth and hand and the cycle began anew.

* * *

She lost track of how many dicks she'd serviced. She knew the ones who'd fled before had returned and also noticed some new faces, but no longer cared as long as they could give her what she wanted. She only orgasmed one other time though. Why was that? Were the men around her just that pathetic, did her Crest make her too resistant to share in their lustful bliss or was it her own lack of emotions? She felt _something_ though, when the men around her grew loose with their tongues at the realisation that she'd cum, but a quick reintroduction to her nails and teeth was enough to remind them that she wasn't some whore they'd bought off the streets; that she was the Ashen Demon and _she_ was in charge.

Despite needing to remind them of these facts, the cycle continued for a few more rounds before the sound of the men's sighs and pants overwhelmed the room. The number of dicks lining up to penetrate her reduced - even after a few more of her "warnings" - with their owners instead opting to stand around and masturbate over her instead as she finished off their friends. At last her pussy received its last offering, then her ass. She swallowed her last mouthful of cum and jerked off the last man standing, letting his seed shower her face, feeling it drip down to her bountiful breasts - not that anyone else would be able to see it, as it felt like she was already covered head to toe in enough sperm to populate a city.

She wiped her eyes clean, then licked her fingers clean one by one, looking at the sea of tired - yet happy - faces around her.

"You're all done?" she asked, swallowing the last of the cum that had until recently blocked her vision.

A few exasperated glances, before one man chuckled. "Sweet Sothis, we're not all blessed with your endurance, alright? How are you still kneeling after all that?"

"Is it true you've been a merc since you were a kid?" asked another.

She wasn't sure herself. Byleth's...father...had told her she was emoting more recently, but hoped nothing showed on her face as she replied. "Perhaps."

"You have to train us sometime," said another. Redhead? Though there were a few redheads now - so who knew if it was the same one who had started all this.

"This wasn't training?" She sat on her heels, her legs splayed slightly. Even now she could feel thin trails of sperm dripping out of her lower holes - not to mention the slow moving ones all over her body.

A few chuckles echoed here and there as the men got to their feet and tucked their members back into their pants. The more passionate among them who had thrown off other parts of their clothing also started getting dressed. In ones and twos they headed out, thanking her for her time and high fiving each other. Soon only a handful remained.

"You know what? Keep the room if you want, I'll stay with one of the others instead," Redhead - so it _was_ the first Redhead - nodded and tossed the room key at her. She caught it, angling her palm upward so that it wouldn't slip out of her grip along with some of the cum on it. "Nice to get to know ya."

The remaining men left, one of them shutting the door behind him. Byleth fell back onto the quilt. It felt damp, covered as it was in sweat and semen - not to mention the semen that had been clinging to _her_ back. She knew she'd have to lock the door before she went to sleep, but for now she just wanted a moment to digest what had just happened (along with what felt like the gallons of cum in her stomach). If anyone wandered in in the meantime, so be it. She would either invite them to join her for a while or chase them off, simple as that.

Without thinking, a hand came up and ran circles over her breast, rubbing in the sperm still clinging to it. She rubbed her nipple and pinched it, moaning softly. Her other hand trailed down, tracing a dry path through the thin paste of semen on her belly, and rubbed her clit. It felt nice, sure, but still...

She thought about calling for Sothis. Her presence had completely faded as soon as she entered this room - so completely in fact that it had surprised her a little - and a small part of her wondered if the little girl had left her altogether, as silly as the thought seemed.

On second thought...

If there was one thing she regretted, it was exposing Sothis to this. Hopefully the girl had slept through the entire ordeal, but even then she would still know it had _happened_. And...really, that was the only problem. While she hadn't been thinking it at the time, she had realised as soon as the sex started that her reputation would survive: after all, no one would dare spread tales of the Blade Breaker's daughter's promiscuity, especially with Rhea's interest in her being common knowledge at this point.

Also, she herself had scared them more than once. That would certainly have helped seal their lips too.

All that remained was the question: was it worth it?

For the men - she still didn't know how many, nor did she care - the answer was certainly yes. While a handful had been gentle, the majority of them were pigs who definitely enjoyed themselves.

But for herself?

_...Father._

That's what it came down to.

She never truly forgot about her father during this extended tryst of hers - a glance out the window told her that the sky had brightened, so they must have been going for a few hours at least - but having something so..._raw _to do had numbed the pain for its duration at least, so she didn't regret it.

Had she enjoyed it though?

She swapped hands, her left hand now massaging her left breast and pinching her left nipple while her right hand drew another line down to her core, this time dipping two fingers into her entrance. She imagined her hands having left a faint "X" on her stomach in the middle of a white smear. Fingering herself now felt nice - more than nice, she corrected as she dove deeper inside herself, flushing more cum out - but...that's as far as it went. It was the same as feeling the soothing sensation of a cool breeze the instant it touches your face, before you grow accustomed to it and it becomes nothing more than just a gust of wind.

Her fingers reached as far inside her as they could. She clawed around her cavity, scratching at her walls, and sighed. She hadn't felt like this with them, but what they lacked in tenderness the men had made up for by keeping her mind and body engaged. _Ultimately_, she thought to herself as she withdrew her fingers and looked at the fluids drenching them.

_Ultimately_, she wiped her fingers clean on the quilt. A pause, then she got up and wiped herself clean to the best of her ability on the large cloth before throwing it into a strong-smelling pile in the corner of her room. She locked the door, almost a little surprised that no other men had come to try her luck - had she already worn out every last one of them out?

She laid back down on the mattress. She had no need for a quilt or clothes right now. She didn't feel like she needed anything, for that matter. Having sex with all those men had given her something to do and thus she was grateful - though she doubted she would ever care for the men themselves - but just as with her private masturbation...well.

She'd felt nothing at all. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a prompt on r/fire_emblem_r34 (so blame/ thank u/mysecretwhataccount). Not my proudest moment, but I liked looking at emotionless!Byleth. And hey, she may have been gangbanged, but it was on her terms! That made me feel better about writing this.
> 
> While I wasn't inspired by fanart when planning this fic like the last one, I found two after the fact that looked like they fit the story (I even tweaked it a bit to fit the former):
> 
> \- kaorihero's art (Twitter): mayaflare/status/1167664578706247680
> 
> \- torannpo2's art (Twitter): torannpo2/status/1162427072418942976
> 
> I have some fluffier stuff to counteract this in the works, plus a more "standard" Byleth smutfic before working on the Kiran harem. Until then, tell me what you think! I love hearing from you and this was a pretty new kinda fic for me - both with it being a gangbang and it being more moody - how did I do?
> 
> Thanks, all.


End file.
